The Dead's Warrior
by Wasber
Summary: On Naruto's fourth birthday he meets a family like no other. What will happen when this one chance meeting will send the entire universe of his in to a spiral of chaos and adventure. The bloodline of the dead has returned and so will new enemy's that wish for its destruction. Naruto/Harem/? M is for swearing and anything else that may show up.


**Wasber: Okay so this is obviously not a new chapter for Potters New Life. To those viewers I am sorry but this plot bunny/story line has bugged me for a while and was impeding the already slow progress that was the new chapter for PNL. So just a little help with the idea for this, the ocs from PNL will be joining the Naruto world and helping out some of the characters become what they should have been, I am also so for the not totally original beginning. The ocs also will be around the age of 20 or 22, also the Uchiha massacre happened just a month the before the beginning in this fic so Saskue is 4 along with the rest of the kohona 9. So now the disclaimrs helped by some new members of my oc's familiy.**

**Rose & Angel: Hello, Wasber does not own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto but he does own my sister and I and the rest of the oc family. There we are done, do we get our candy yet.**

**Wasber: Yes after dinner, you can have one piece each**

**Rose & Angel: (glares of hatred) You said we get a bag of candy each**

**Wasber: No that is what Brandon said not me. So if you want that much go and chase down my brother and stop him from devouring the bags of candy**

**Rose & Angel: (They run off faster than superman could hope to meet)**

**Wasber: Well I hope my little bro forgives me for threw him under the bus for those two**

**(Screams of absolute terror and pain begin)**

**Wasber: Yea he is going to try to murder me if he lives through this and finds out that I sent them after him instead of letting myself get skinned alive by those two little girls. For three-year olds those two little girls, when they want to be, are scarier than an Arania. That reminds me that I have to make sure that those two stop spending so much time with her. Well that's enough of my rambling, so on with the show.**

_**Back in Black, Wrong is White**_

It was Naruto's fourth birthday, as was the villagers tradition they set out to try to destroy him. During one of the peaceful moments when he was resting in a park when he noticed two girls with moon-stricken colored haired, that looked about a year younger than him. He walked up to them looking for any parents and asked "Are you both lost?"

They talked to each other in a strange language for several moments and then responded "Yes, we lost our aunties and uncles along with papa."

"Dont worry I will help you find your papa with you." he consoled. But before they could leave the park they are surrounded by villagers both drunk and sober screaming for his death, when one screamed

"Get those children away from him he is trying to corrupt them." But then a brick came flying from the back of the crowd and almost struck one of the girls in the head.

"Sis activate the beacon that daddy gave us if we got into trouble."

"Okay." As she said and with that a blast of energy came from the necklace that hung around her neck.

**In the Hokage mansion**

"So what you are saying is that you and your family fell out of a portal because of a long dormant device that no one knew worked or even its role."

"That would be correct Hokage." replied Rodger.

Noting the lack of honorific Sarutobi wondered "Now I find myself wondering how often you have to explain this to someone."

"I find myself thankful it's not as often as one would expect, now I was wondering what the main job here in this village would be."

"That would be being a ninja, which is the main occupation here in Kohona."

"That occupation would fit my family perfectly. Now where do you think we could build a home for our family that has been stranded her."

"There is some room to the west that your family could set up its home and whatever business your family may work in."

"That would be per . . ."

"Rodger-san what is the matter?

"My daughters have emergency beacons on them and one just activated."

"I will come with, to both show faith to our newest familiy, and give some authority to your actions."

"Leave your guards, we will be traveling to fast for them to keep up," then a portal of purple flames appears. "Grab my arm and do try to not puke most people will the first time."

**Elsewhere in Kohoa**

A man in a long black cloak with a massive scythe strapped to his back, was walking through what looked like a market street, with many vendors who were hawking their wears. When suddenly he looked up and spoke to himself not knowing that the shinobi in the area also heard, "The girls beacon activated, they are in trouble." And with that a portal of inky darkness enveloped him leaving no trace, to the sock of the entire street that silenced from the mode of transportand to the Anubu that had followed him since he had enter the village.

**Back with the children**

Both of the girls were behind Naruto as they sere backed up against a nearby building. They are mob when there were three flashes, one black revealing Grim, one purple revealing a fuming Rodger and a sickly green Sarutobi, and the last a green flash revealing Arania and a green-faced Anko.

"Papa, we were trying to find you when we were trapped by this group of people who are trying to kill him." After hearing the girl say this the before green faced Sarutobi turned raging red toward the crowd.

"Did they try to harm either of you?" asked a worried Rodger.

Looking to their shoes Angel awnsered "Yes they did, but Naruto saved us earleirr while they were calling him a demon."

"Sarutobi do I have permission to do something to these fools."

"After hearing what my villagers hav tried to do, I will not hold you back." said Sarutobi sad that the villagers could not understand that the boy was not what he contained.

"Good, Grim bring Dimitri and tell him no disguises and remove your own as I will mine. Arania you should also, as much as I am most likely to regret this you don't have to hold back" replied Rodger coldly.

Sarutobi looked down and saw one of the girls pulling on the sleeve of his robe and the other twin was trying to pull Anko back as well, "Back up mister, Papa and our aunties and uncles are going to be scary and you don't want too be caught in their Presence when they are scary."

Before Sarutobi could respond to the little girl he saw a flash of red light and a twelve-foot tall red portal opened next to the new family in his village. And out walked what he could only describe as one word "Oni". Dimitri in his full demon form is a terrifying site blood-red skin with horns curling in spirals on his head with wings trailing down his back past the lizard like tail. His body covered in what looked like a metal kind of leather that covered close to all of his body in one suit. Then he saw as the woman who had travelled with Anko transformed her body morphing. The upper half staying as it was but past her waist morphed so that she was on a spiders body with a bow strapped to her back. "Two Oni?" And then he saw the man who was previously identified as Grim then grew so tha he was towering over the mob at nine-feet tall. His black cloak covering his body nad face grew darker and more menacing, he pulled the scythe from his back and tapped the ground with it. Once it touched the ground it was as if the world had grown darker and more ominous. But the worst by far was Rodger who morphed into something Sarutobi thought was long extinct a dragon, but obvious to Sarutobi was that he was not using his full size but his scales were a mix of many colors all swirling and becoming and ending into both black and white in endless circles of color across his body.

For the first time in as many years Sarutobi was scared, yes the so-called "God of Shinobi" was paralyzed with fear at the family that had joined his village. When he had excepted he thought they would be slightly odd because the had come from a different world be this was not what he had expected, two Oni's , a Dragon, and the Fucking Shiginami from another world was almost too much for the old man's mind. And then suddenly he felt it, their promise of pain and a very prolonged death from trying to hurt children under their care. Sarutobi right then and their promised to never piss this family off at all because if he did the village would not stand two minutes, since this wasn't even half of their family.

The villagers that were in front of the members of the family were so scared they did not even try to run not even the shinobi that had been in the group could move an inch because they all knew that it would not save them because their death was certain as certain as the Shiginami before them. And thus the slaughter began Sarutobi making the children turn their back and cover their eyes so that they would not see the horror that he was seeing them bring upon the mob.

Rodger turned around and said "We have cleaned up all the body's and they will be at the morgue in a few hours to be identified , if we could ask you a favor could you take the children to your office so I know for a fact that they are safe and that you and I could discuss two more matters that have just come up."

"I am honored by your trust that i do not deserve Rodger-senpai."Rodger nodes and turn back to the scene of the massacre that his family caused in the protection of one of their own.

**In the Hokage mansion several hours later**

"Well Rodger-senpai I understand now and we just have to ask him if this will be fine with him. Rin please send in Naruto-kun."

"Yes Hokage."

"What do you need Jiji?"

"Rodger-senpai would like to ask you a question that I think you would like."

"Really what do want to ask Rodger-san?"

"Naruto I would like to ask if you would like to join my family as Rose and Angels big brother and my son."

Tears welling in his eyes he jumps at Rodger sobbing into his shoulder "Yes. . .Yes. . . Yes I would love to be apart of your family."

"Well then Naruto-kun you just have to sign this paper."

Suddenly Naruto was looking down at his feet nervously "I'm sorry Jiji I don't know how to read or write."

"It is fine Naruto here put the pen in your hand and I will guide the strokes of it."

"Thank you Tou-san"

After signing the various papers the Hokage shook his head and said softly "Well I don't want to keep you from your new family Naruto-kun."

"Thank you Jiji I wont ever forget you and what you have done to try to help me."

"Well now Rodger-senpai as the head of the new clan Draconis, you are required to come with me to the council and deal with the adoption of your new son."

"Yea."Glee extruding from his face at the thought of put those who had repeatedly tried to kill his new son in their place. Placing his hand on the wall he opened a portal and spoke into it "Grim and Dimitri I need both of you to come here for a moment." A replied was heard through the portal of Yes big brother. And so those that were called for walked through the royal purple portal. Both looking extremely pale. "Brothers what happened?"

"Pain . . . So much. . Pain" they both shuddered.

Grim finally responded "That woman with sis her name is Anko and can give her a run for her money when it comes to tortures, so we have spent the last hour forced to listen to them as they come up with worse and worse tortures to top one another. Both Sarutobi and Rodger both grow pale at these words at the thoughts of what those two could do to others. "We can't order them to never see each other again can we?" asked Rodger nearly crying.

"No I don't think can Rodger-san." they both start weeping along with the two that had entered the room before, for those that will be lost to those two. Several minutes later and three weirded out children later they composed themselves enough to be in public again.

"Grim I need you to take my daughters and son home."

"Son?" both Grim and Dimitri ask.

"Yes I just adopted him today. I need you to take him home and introduce him to the rest of the family" said Rodger with a huge grin on his face.

"Will do big brother" replied Grim taking the children through his black portal.

"So what do you need me for Rodger?"

"I don't know I just have a feeling that you will be needed my brother."

"That is enough for me."

**At the Council meeting**

Walking into the council he noticed that all eyes were upon him and Sarutobi. Standing next to him as he sat down. He spoke with a voice that commanded authority "We have a new clan that is joining the village today, this is the head of the Draconis clan who will be build their home in the west amongst the other clan compounds. Now Rodger-san please take a seat with the other shinobi clans."

"Thank you Hokage-san."

"Also let it be known that after saving the life of Naruto-kun Rodger-san has adopted him into their clan. To the civilians I am saying this now this family is not to be trifled with, all the members in this family all have the rank of S even if they have never been apart of a village." Many grew fearful at the power of this new clan and were in stony faces of rage and jealousy at the part of adopting Naruto.

Danzo then spoke up,"Hokage-sama what of the reports of the 75 civilians, 5 chunin, 2 tokebestu jounin, 3 regular jounin dead."

"Yes well those reports are all true, this was done by members of the Draconis clan before they were officially recognized. They did this because the mob that was chasing young Naruto-kun throughout the village. They then trapped not only Naruto but also Rodger-san twin daughters in a park not that far from us. They were about to kill all three of them when Rodger, Dimitri who is behind Rodge-san, Arania who will be joining the T&I deparment tomorrow, Grim, and also Anko, and myself."

Danzo quickly asks"Why did you not stop them from massacring our people."

"Because they also revealed Naruto burden to him and those who were then outsiders, so what should I have done differently Danzo." Unkown to the council the two newest members of the council were wondering what burden Naruto carried.

"In that situation nothing else could have been done, since as you had said their were four of them and each are S-rank, where if you had fought you only had Anko and many drunk bystanders. So then I understand your reasoning." replied Danzo understanding what was going through his oldest friends mind.

Suddenly in burst a chunin with a message, "Hokage-sama, there are Kumo nins demanding payment for killing one of their nins from the Hyuga incident."

"What do they demand?"

"Hiashi Hyuga" murmurs flood the room.

One of the civilans said "He has a twin correct send him instead."

Rodger spoke over the council "Councilor we do not have to do this, chunin please get me 100 explosive tags." the chunin turned towards the Hokage, who gestured to do as the man said.

Hiashi was intrigued by the newest member "What do you have planned Rodger-san?"

"I plan on making sure you do not have to lose any family over this. Dimitri pleases summon Xian"

"I understand brother." Dimitri touched the ground and opened a portal the size of a normal man and out walked a gray skin, pointed ears, human looking person in a t-shirt and tan cargo shorts.

"You called me your majesty."

Ignoring the royalty title he spoke "Xian when is it time for your next form?"

"Twelve days from now my lord."

"Would you be willing to take that mans place and make sure neither he nor his brother make their children orphans." asked Rodger

"Yes, we do not need that my lord." Xian walked over towards Hiashi and said "I must touch you face to take your form sir." he allowed it and as if water flowed over him he took the look and cloths of the man in front of him. Not A meer illusion but a true flesh and body transformation.

"Amazing" breathed out Sarutobi. By this time the chunin arrived with the tags which Rodger quickly stringed together with chakra wire and handed to Xian.

"Now, your job is to explode those while looking and seeming dead when they drag your supposed corpse to whatever lab they do. To do so you just channel a bit of power and you have about 10 seconds to get out if not you have your form change in twelve days." Rodger told the true morpher.

"I understand sir."

"Now Hiashi-san do you agree with this plan."

"What do you mean form change?"

"If i die any time in the next twelve days, twelve days from now I will be reborn as my kind does."

"And you kind is?"

"Now that would be telling wouldn't it."

"Well now with those matters settled, I now call this session to an end."

**Four days later in a secret Kumo laboratory**

A scientist said "Now let's get those eyes out and find out the secrets them eh."

"I think not" Xian said while opening his and channeling his demonic power to the tags dropped them. Leaving the gaping scientist gasping at him as he jumped up and over him while escaping an explosion near the first atomic bomb without the radiation to deal with. Destroying many projects and many people.

**7 Years later in front of the academy**

"Well its been seven years since you guys became my family and now im off to go take the test that will allow me to be a ninja."

"I am sorry we are the only one that can drop you off today but every one else has missions." said Cassandra ignoring all the men drooling after her body.

"Do good ni-chan or we will kick your ass into the Hokage monument." said Rose.

"Yea and then okka-san will ground you both for doing it again."

"Bah she's not so scary when you know how deal with her." said Angel nonchalantly

"Now I know you both are lying" replied Naruto.

"Knock it off you three, Nzruto you better hurry up or you wont make it on time." said Ares, a huge hulking man who would put A to shame but works as a master jewelry crafter.

"Thanks Uncle Ares and Auntie Cassandra." said Naruto as he took steps up the stairs for one of the last times to propel him into the future.

**Wasber: Wow that was a good length. And just to let everyone know I am going to be switch hing off between this and PNL, so have no fears about losing out on either.**

**Brandon:(With torn clothes and many bleeding gashes) I am going to kill you my big brother**

**Wasber: Great, yea thanks bro get in line you have about 500 people in front of you**

**Brandon: Ah but you forget I don't have to wait brother ****privileges**

**Wasber: Fine (cracks knuckle) let's go but first you make an announcement**

**Brando: Please read and review also he could us mountain dew so . . . . SEND THE DEW (launches towards Wasber)**


End file.
